Cosmos VS Chaos
by m33st4
Summary: The world unstabilized caused by a massacre of gods/goddess. Cosmos, the only one surviving the massacre barely escapes and must rally heroes from other manga worlds and her own group of heroes to fight back against Chaos, the god of chaos and evil.
1. ProglogueChapter 1: Recruitment

Synopsis: Chaos, the God of all evil has become too corrupt with his power and has slaughtered many of his fellow brothers and sisters that were also respective Gods/Goddess for certain things. Cosmos, the last one standing and the goddess of the Immortals barley escaped as she fled for her life. Her brothers and sisters told her one thing: A war was about to break...that will not only involve with her beloved Immortals, but with other nations from other worlds her siblings once watched. If Chaos won, the world would see Hell on earth...

**_Prologue_**

The Distortion World was in more chaos than usual, the center of the universe where it stabilized everything. The dark clouds rumbled and clapped as thunder echoed across the world. There were many old buildings in ruins that has a orb in the center where if a god/goddess touches it, the orb will be a screen that can monitor anywhere in the universe.

"Cosmos!" The human guards in the Distortion World rushed at her side as she fell at the ground coughing up blood and was in pain, from the wound that was by Chaos not less than 24 hour ago. "I am fine...please leave me alone." she replied back as she slowly got back to her feet and the guards left her worried but took her word for granted. Cosmos walked towards the center of the building where a sphere which showed many fizzed pictures of various people from various worlds.  
>"My God...my brothers and sisters are right." Cosmos looked at the screen as not only did she see her son, Nick (Nick does not know) and the Immortals, but others whom she have never seen. The sphere then began to flash even faster and exploded as suddenly a sneak attack by Super Buu, a powerful villain from the Dragon Ball Z universe stepped forward as Cosmos was in shock and fear. She did not have any special powers to fight, only she was only immortal to a extent like the other Immortals. Luckily, the guards soon appeared as they charged at him with spears, but he turned them into various foods with his head as they were zapped and eat them.<br>"What…do you want?" Cosmos fearfully asked Super Buu as he studied the goddess and made no answer before striking her with a hard punch and was close to nearly beating her until another blast appeared and it was from Son Goku, the major protagonist as he fired a chi blast which caught Buu off guard.  
>"Go! Run away and allow the other heroes from other dimensions or worlds to come here!" Goku then flew towards Buu and gutted him in the stomach hard as Cosmos was disillusioned and realized the thing to do was create a portal for easier access and alert the remaining godsgoddess that still lived from the terrible massacre.

**Chapter 1**

Cosmos teleported away from the chaos that was happening nearby as she fled with a handful of human troops to another building in the Distortion world where spheres containing traces of Spiritual Pressure (SP for short) where she could monitor the current situation in other universes. The building was only a hundred meters away as the blasts could be heard from kilometres away as Cosmos worried what would happen if the unnamed savior was defeated. Cosmos teleported into the center of the building where the uncharged sphere was present. She touched the sphere as the round object soon began to flash like the other sphere she had touched just minutes ago.  
>"Gather materials and build a stockade, this will be a headquarters." The guards nodded as they ran to find wood that could hold a siege for at least enough time to requisition humans who were willing to fight for a goddess or recruit others from different dimensions. Cosmos wondered if the sphere could also communicate to certain people and gave it a shot as she put her hand onto the sphere and said, "This is Cosmos, the goddess of immortality. What has happened is a long story, so step into the portal that is near a familiar area!"<p>

It did work, as many heroes heard the voice of the goddess in pain. There were many mixed results as many did not know who or what Cosmos was, but hearing the world may become too chaotic that the end of mankind was near persuaded as many of them jumped into the portal.

"Was that the goddess Cosmos that just spoke?" Nick heard the familiar voice as he looked up in the sky. The skies were unbalanced as Nick began to worry a bit  
>"Yes it was. I don't like the sound what is going to happen..." Kendra looked up in the sky with Nick and frowned. "Let the other worlds draw intrest in this war, before we go in. I would not like to be the only few Immortals in the quest to save the world."<p>

Cosmos looked at the center of the sphere as she began to lose hope seeing no heroes join her cause to stop Chaos, not even Nick and his Immortals have acknowledged the request through their limited powers of telepathy. Cosmos suddenly saw a flashing light and covered her eyes. When the flash ended, the smoke cleared up and three heroes appeared in front of Cosmos, from the Naruto universe. The tall man with white hair and his eye covered by his ninja headband was none other than Kakashi Hatake, with the power of the sharigan with many ninja techniques he has learnt. The teenager in the middle with yellow hair and eyes of determination was Naruto Uzamaki with many untold powers. The last one was a girl with pink hair as Sakura Haruno being a ninja medic while also being strong in close combat.

"I am Cosmos, the goddess left after all the bloodshed and war happened. The god of evil Chaos has finally grown too power hungry that he is no longer his normal self. He has slaughtered most of us which has already caused imbalance in every world. If we do not stop him from destroying the Distortion World, the world will no longer be balanced."

"And I assume Chaos can do what you have just done? Have villains from our world dead or alive come here?" Kakashi asked as he looked around the stockade as the soldiers worked on it.

"I fear so the same. There should be a influx of other people coming soon, and this place can only accommodate so many people, and I believe there's a training area that is vast and large enough for you all to perfect your techniques. The heroes from the Naruto universe bent down in one knee and said, "We are under your service, Cosmos."

"Very polite of you. Come, I'll show you the training area." Cosmos nodded and beckoned them to follow her.

Cosmos teleported them into a vast area where it had a mixture of a landscape, with grass and trees at one area, a rocky terrain on another area and a large waterfall in one of the corners. "The waterfall can heal any wound and restore your powers within a short amount of time, as for food, its in the room to your right as you leave this area. The washrooms are at the left and your sleep areas are to your left then turn right.

Cosmos then looked to the left as she felt a slight increase of SP in the portal area. She then teleported to the center as the expected the Immortals, but Ichigo Kurosaki, the protagonist of the Bleach universe and his friends stood by his back. Yasutora "Chad" Sado was the standout being the tallest at 6'5, with his wavy brown hair. His powers includes armoring and strengthen his arm to fight off any Hollows, one of the evil forces existing in Ichigo's world. Orihime Inoue was the other friend of Ichigo with powers to reject reality and cause the impossible, mainly known to heal anyone no matter how bad the wound was.

"I see you are the goddess Cosmos?" Ichigo's brown eyes stared at the goddess.

"Yes I am, and you already know the story what is happening?" Cosmos looked outside the building as storms thundered and the world outside was covered in snow and ice.

"The world I am in has become unstable, exactly what am I seeing here." Ichigo looked out the window as the thunder became louder.

"I assume your world may hold off slightly longer than others, your world is covered with spiritual pressure similar to mines. But I do have one quest for you before you start your training. Your friends can meet the others that will arrive." Ichigo's friends then left as they headed to the training area.

"Go to the portal again, and you will in front of a gigantic mansion. Enter it, and you may see an adult with black hair and is tall and burly. Convince him to join us to save the world." Cosmos hoped it work as Ichigo nodded and left. She did have one more idea as she teleported to the souls of dead Immortals who would wait until they could be revived once again when the time would come. Cosmos looked for the soul of Tiffney, the only one related to 135 with a position high enough to convince Nick hopefully if Ichigo would fail. Cosmos used her Spiritual pressure as the body of Tiffney took place as she was revived once again.

"Cosmos." Tiffney kneeled down in the sign of respect and waited for further orders.

"Convince Nick and others to join me in the portal…the world does not have much time and so do I…we need to defeat Chaos before all the worlds collapse. Go." Tiffney then teleported back as Cosmos left and also felt new heroes in the center of the building.

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2: First Blood

Cosmos teleported back to the center of the citadel as two new heroes joined her quest to defeat Chaos and return balance to the world. One was Son Gohan, the son of Goku and a half human half sayian.

"Have you seen my father? He was here and told me to follow him if he didn't return…" Gohan looked at the goddess as she replied back, "He saved me, but I have not seen him after since." The other human being was Monkey D. Luffy, a man who wanted to become the pirate king in his world. He had the powers of stretching like rubber, but could not swim, his weakness.

"Where am I?" Luffy looked around the building.

"The Distortion World, the center of the universe that keeps balance…but the balance is gone since Chaos has gone on an unstoppable rampage."

"I'm willing to help." The both of them then nodded.

Ichigo stepped into the mansion as he saw many things, the building was thick of spiritual energy, similar to spiritual pressure. He walked around the elegant building as it was full of rooms and furniture.

"Who are you?" Noctis appeared behind him as Ichigo turned around to see a tall well built man clutching his sword.

"Sent here from Cosmos to convince your leader, whoever he is."

"Cosmos?" Noctis thought for a second then teleported both of them to a boardroom where Nick and many important Immortals sat in the room, their eyes on him.

"State your business here." Nick cracked his neck and knuckles as he waited for Ichigo's reply.

"I come from the Distortion World from Cosmos. She requests that you and your fellow soldiers join us."

"I want her to convince me herself, not by a messenger. Leave now and return. I cannot believe you." Nick told Noctis to throw him out of the building as soon he was back into the Distortion World.

"Wait!" Tiffney soon was also in the room as Noctis paused and held the struggling shinigami.

"I also have the same mission as him, but listen. Cosmos's pleas are real and you must join her, or the world will collapse for real! This isn't like the Dark Immortals taking over the world or anything!" she pleaded as the Immortals used their telepathy abilities to talk.

"I still don't believe you. What if Chaos used you as a puppet? Kill her." Matt rose from his seat as he reached for his sword, but was stopped as soon Cosmos appeared in front of him and froze him for a second as the goddess waited. Nick frowned as he realized his mistake and stood on one knee as all the Immortals did and waited for Cosmos's reply to relax.

"I am not lying, Nick. The world WILL collapse if Chaos isn't defeated. Don't think hes also the one doing what I'm doing, recruiting heroes or villains to help him.

"Let go of Ichigo." Nick nodded at Noctis as he let go and he stood up brushing off the dust from the floor.

"I believe the Distortion world can only hold four Immortals before it becomes too unbalanced. I won't let Nick pick anyone, its your decision to save the world or stay here scared."

"We will go." Nick and Kendra stood up from their seats.

"Two more volunteers?" Matt then stood up with Nick and Kendra as he nodded as well.

"I will join the cause." Lightning then rose from her seat as the four Immortals were already chosen.

"Very well. I will give you a hour to come back to the Distortion World, finish up what you were doing." Cosmos then teleported Ichigo and Tiffney out of the room as the Immortals in the quest to save the Distortion World and the universe headed to their personal secret rooms where they grabbed two scrolls that could restore their spiritual pressure within seconds and said their goodbyes to the others as they jumped into the big round purple portal leading them to the training area immediately where all the heroes were training and all of their eyes turned to the new comers.

"Who are you...?" Naruto approached the four Immortals as their eyes were still studying the area. Finally Nick spoke. "The people who have Cosmos as their goddess in charge..." Nick and the others then sat down and drew their swords and put it on their laps as they closed their eyes and mediated as the others were still confused and suspicious of the Immortals.  
>"I would like to test your abilities first." Ichigo approached Lightning as she opened one eye.<br>"Are you sure?" Lighting rose to her feet as Kendra raised one eye as well and replied, "Remember he is only a human...don't go overboard." Lightning then nodded as the two went to the center of the rocky area. Ichigo unwrapped his large zanpakuto , Zangestu as he said, "Ready when you are." Lightning drew out her irregular shaped sword and waited for Ichigo to move as she said, "You first." Ichigo charged towards Lightning and blocked his foward cut easily and parried back.  
>"You're slow." Lightning countered back with her speed as Ichigo could barley keep up and her weird shaped sword halted. "I'm not going to hurt anyone yet. But you're all out of mine and my friends class." She put back her sword near her waist like all Immortals and returned to her position with the others. Cosmos soon appeared after and approached Nick as she told him to follow her. The two teleported into another different room as Nick looked around the vast room full of pictures and scenery.<p>

"What the...what is all of this? Why do you have pictures of every event I was in?" Nick was confused as he looked at Cosmos for an explanation, which did come out.

"Nick...you are my only child I ever had with another god. I-" Cosmos was interrupted by a frustrated Nick as he raged back at Cosmos, "No you're not! I refuse to aknowledge that!"

"Look at this picture." It was a blond woman, a man with black hair with a small baby wrapped in a blue cloth crying. It was Nick and he paused and said nothing. "Then why did you abandon me?"

"Your father left you immediately seeing you being the laid back type of guy. He didnt have a sense of hope for you and I tried my best to convince him to let you become the leader of the Immortals and start the conquest. But I ended up doing it myself. He died and never wanted to come back to life, the words from his friends were useless...But I'm proud for what you become." Cosmos smiled and hugged Nick as he shed tears of joy and hugged his mother back. The two were in peace when a shudder from the fortress. Cosmos teleported both of them back as she asked, "What's going on?" One of the soldiers replied back, "Ma'am! The fortress is being attacked by cannons! We must attack back!" Cosmos turned towards the other heroes who soon appeared thanks to the Immortal's abilities to mass teleport.

"It's time for war. I would like all the Immortals to stay back and watch the scene from the towers. We are fortunate enough to have human troops to support the assault. Go!" The Immortals then teleported the others down to the hangar where many soldiers were waiting to kill and bring victory for Cosmos. The gates were opened as the soldiers marched forward to encounter the dark side of Chaos, whom has also brought corrupt human troops. The both sides paused for a second as the human soldiers charged and the bloodfest began, as they kept their eyes out for villains from their own universe who may have been summoned by Chaos. The peace between the heroes did not last long, as many Hollows appeared and began their carnage against the defenseless human troops as their steel swords had no effect. Ichigo charged at the Hollows and began fighting them back as Orihime began to heal those who could fight another day. It wasn't long before Naruto was locked into a battle with the Six Paths of Pain.  
>"What the? I thought Nagato was dead!" Naruto looked at his mentor for an explanation, but Matt was able to answer his question through telepathy. "I see that Chaos can bring those villains who have died. You cannot hold back against these six. They are being brought here against their will. Defeat them to let their souls wander back to paradise." Naruto began to enter his sage mode ability as his eyes changed to look more of a toad. The two toads then appeared out of nowhere upon his shoulder, Ma and Pa as they shouted back in anger, "What the heck are we doing here?"Their shouts were not needed as they turned to look at the Six Paths of Pain. "Naruto! It will be a little bit easier, I can help you." Kakashi raised his ninja headband to show his Sharigan and looked at the six Pains, whom all had the Rinnegan, their eyes purple with endless amounts of circles in them. "Lets begin." The two sides clashed as smoke covered them.<p>

It was none other than Jin Kariya, one of the other major antagonists in Ichigo's universe who was able to set the Hollows loose in another universe. He looked around and found his prey at the many human troops whom souls were sucked and consumed by Jin as he headed towards Sakura, who was healing the wounded until she was kicked and sent flying meters until she saw what was in front of her. Kariya was wearing his brown suit as he blocked the many attacks from the human soldiers as he flicked them away easily.  
>"Who are you!" Sakura looked at the Kariya looked at her before trying to consume her soul, but was blocked by Tiffney, who was sent by Cosmos to deal with the big threat. Kariya was stunned instantly as the Immortal stood in front of him and shook his face as he got back up. "Well, that was unexpected." Kariya pulled out the Doll, the primary weapon of the Bounts. "You have seen this before no?" Kariya questioned Tiffney as her blue eyes studied the small doll. "Never I have...Have you mistaken me for a Soul Reaper? For the aura and pressure are similar?"<p>

"Maybe I have, I don't know. I was brought back to life by the God Chaos and was killed by a soul reaper...his name was Ichigo, the guy with spiky orange hair...A long time ago that was."  
>"And I'm going to defeat you like that kid did!" Tiffney dashed towards Kariya, who immediately merged with his Doll, to have the powers to manipulate the wind as a huge gust swept Tiffney off distance slightly as she analyzed the ability. Kariya absorbed more spirit particles to increase his power, knowing the danger he faced was more than what he fought against Ichigo. This was the edge needed to hold off Tiffney in her normal form, little did he know that the Immortals could perform Shikai and Bankai similar to the other Shinigami he had faced.<p>

**-End of Chapter Two-  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Impact

**Chapter 3: The Impact**

The fight in the battlefield was very rugged as many dead bodies laid from both sides with mainly the vision of dying, or dead human soldiers as they looked to see the heroes from the many other universes fighting their respective villains. Naruto and Kakashi had a difficult time against the Six Paths of Pain, even with his sage mode on, it was difficult; even more than when he had fought them during Pain's invasion to Konoha. The dark spiritual pressure in the veins of Pain tripled their power in physically and increased their charka by a great margin. Luffy and Gohan were locked in a tight hand-to-hand combat fight against Majin Buu, as they were losing as well. Ichigo covered Sakura and Orihime as they healed those who could possibly live. Everyone was tired, only Tiffney still hanged on against Kariya as his speed even confused the Immortal eye and struck down many blows on her, but an Immortal could only kill an Immortal...

Kariya looked at Tiffney, who panted after many blows from him finally seemed to tire her out, but he too, had minor wounds that could affect him.

"Why won't you die?" Kariya thought for a split second then knew one thing: Tiffney and the others he had felt with similar aspects of Spirit reapers and asked one more thing: "Are you some advanced breed of the spirit reapers?"

"Maybe I am...Maybe I'm not!" Tiffney held her sword out with one hand and muttered, "Shikai..." and her sword changed looks with the hilt from silver to gold coloured as her wounds began to slowly heal. Kariya did not care about the small differences he noticed and waited for Tiffney's move as her wounds were fully healed and swung her sword at him, but his Doll's abilities once again got into her way as it formed a Wind Barrier and blocked her way; but Tiffney saw the weakness of it and repeatedly struck her sword and finally broke through the wind barrier and sliced Kariya in the chest as blood dripped on the icey floor.

"I have taken you lightly..." and Kariya played his trump card move as his hand controlling the wind began to transform to the Lighting Blade, as it gathered static electricity particles in the air and formed a sharp blade. Tiffney noticed it surpassed her shikai easily and prepared her own trump card weapon as she muttered, "Ban...Kai." Her sword blade changed colours, from the white to a dark blue colour that shined, even in the dark clouds where thunder still echoed. The rain began to pour as the ice slowly melted, forming a barren landscape with many rocks and trees with no leaves. The two charged their respective swords and was finished, the two charged and locked blades as the both dueled before they both found an opening. Tiffney was able to stab her sword deep into Kariya's heart, sucking the dark SP that brought the dead Bount back to life by Chaos, and his Lightning Blade was also in Tiffney's heart. He did his best to increase the voltage of the sword, as it shocked Tiffney as she cried out in pain. She too, was fading slowly and replayed the thoughts before being sent to help.

"Hmm? What is this?" Tiffney noticed tiny particles of Spiritual Presusre leaving her and Cosmos turned around to see that. She put her hand on Tiffney and the flow stopped.  
>"I know you may get angry at me for this, but I only can bring the dead Immortals alive for a short amount of time. I don't want you to die slowly, so I want you do one thing: Stop the threat of Jin Kariya, if he strikes. He can be a nusiance thanks to his speed and the other techniques he may wield.<br>"Its fine." Tiffney smiled as she left the room and headed out into the snow covered battlefield.

The particles of spiritual pressure on both sides faded, as Kariya completely faded first away as Tiffney landed on the ground, in pain as her time in the Distortion World was nearly done. She looked up to the dark skies as the rain continued to pour down the ground.  
>"Win this for me, Nick." There were Tiffney's last word as she slowly faded away, back where the souls of all the Immortals who have done good rested.<p>

Matt noticed the change of spiritual pressure in the air.

"No!" Matt felt the dark spiritual presure being released, first thinking it may have been Bernice, the leader of the dark Immortals that haunted the Immortals for many millenniums before Nick defeated her. "Is it true that Chaos is using dark spiritual pressure to revive those who have died?" Matt questioned Cosmos as she turned around and nodded. "That explains why the villains are stronger now." Lightning studied the orb as the heroes were near death.  
>"Nick stay here. I want the the others to provide support now." Cosmos nodded as Kendra would deal with the Six Paths of Pain while Matt and Lightning would help Gohan and Luffy defeat Majin Buu<p>

The Six Paths of Pain looked at Naruto, who was near death after all the blows dealt by relenless attacks. The Deva Path made his way to Kakashi and Naruto as they did their best to flee, but fatigue was catching up dramatically. The Deva Path reached for the sharp pieces of metal and was in front of Naruto as he looked helplessly  
>"Man, what a dumb way to die." He let the piece of metal stab him, but was blocked by Kendra's white sword, her brown cold eyes at the Deva Path.<p>

The Deva path studied the blond haired Immortal with her eyes still fixed at him. He tried to over come Kendra with the dark spiritual pressure increasing his strength, but Kendra's sword wouldn't budge and her sword slashed the Deva path deep in the chest as he fell back, blood dripping with the Atkatski robe cut where Kendra landed a successful hit. The Deva Pain did its best to study what just happened as Nagato, the real controller of the Six Paths, all tired like he did during the invasion of Konoha in Naruto's universe. He was forced to do the bidding of Chaos. He never wanted to fight the young Naruto who would one day settle the score that his father would've done against Madara/Tobi. He looked up at the two people who forced him and revived his dead paths of pain. It was none other than Bernice, a dark haired girl who had once an Immortal but was turned to the dark side through a mystic artifact. She failed to take over the world with her Dark Immortals and her plans were thwarted by Nick. The other was Snow, a blond haired brute of the IRIS troupe, with immense strength and was killed by Matt recently in their own universe. "They are too much…They cannot handle her." "Hand who?" Bernice then put her hand on Nagato's head to see his vision and indeed in one of his puppets was none other than Kendra, Nick's wife. Bernice took her hands off Nagato's head and told him, "Test her abilities. I don't know how strong she has gotten over the hundreds of years."

"I refuse." Nagato looked at the both of them with his purple rinnegan eyes. Snow was about to land a death-blowing punch, but Bernice held his hand back and said "Wait." Bernice drew her sword and stabbed Nagato in the heart and hissed, "You do it now or you're going to die." Nagato looked hopelessly and heaved a big sigh as he did what Bernice said.

The six Paths were together, studying the Immortal as Kendra tended towards Naruto and Kakashi who were near death, exhausting their charka supply.

"Aren't you going to patch us up?" Kendra ignored Naruto's question as she slashed him, but Naruto's wounds and charka was restored.

"What the…?" Naruto looked at where his wounds once were and they were gone. "My sword is not just for fighting, but it can heal humans and restore their life if needed. Spiritual pressure has a huge effect of humans, often being able to dispel the wounds or even revive them. She did the same to Kakashi as he got up slowly and told them, "Give me all the intel about the six. I have no idea what they are." The conversation did not last long as the Asura path made its move, uncloaking itself revealing three heads and six arms. It fired it's hand like a rocket, as Kendra made no move until it was near her and sliced the hand into two with one slash in the middle, the hand became useless and obsolete. It then fired a cluster of missiles that then Kakshi and Naruto then barked, "WATCH OUT!" The missiles hit Kendra dead on, but as the smoke cleared out from the explosion, she was not scathed one bit. "You're a nuisance…" Kendra then used her speed and within a millisecond, Kendra was behind the Asura path as it turned around, but she formed a sphere of golden spiritual pressure similar to Naruto's Rasegan and striked it into the stomach of the Asura path as many parts were destroyed, and the path was destroyed. The Human Path made its move and landed a kick, but was blocked easily by Kendra and grabbed it by its neck and ripped off the head, and let the head burn with fire as it went into ashes. The Four Paths still made no sign of retreating of any sort as they looked at Kendra and the others with no expression.

Super Buu looked at the tired Gohan and Luffy, as they panted and there was nothing they could do. Death was near it felt, and they had given up. Not one of their moves could be successful let alone deal damage while Buu was able to do the opposite of them, landing many blows that were death-threatening. It teleported behind Gohan as he looked tiredly behind him and didn't care if it finished him or not, he couldn't do anything about it. It sent its hand to Gohan's heart, but the hand was cut off by Lightning, her sword form changed to a normal sword; not like its unoriginal shape. Matt arrived seconds later and looked at the pink figure. Buu cussed as it grabbed its hand, but Matt got to it first and used Spiritual pressure to set it on flames as it became nothing. "What the…?" Gohan looked at Lightning and Matt as they paid no attention towards the other two.

"I see..." Buu then charged at Lightning with a kick, but she dodged it and used her sword to slash Buu, but it absorbed the slash as its rubber bounced it off. "Tsk." Lightning withdrew her sword and sent a punch in the head, which knocked it down for the first time.

"What the…?" Buu looked up from the sky as Lightning was waiting for Buu to make its next move. Buu unleashed a mixture of punches and kicks, that Lightning was able to deflect most of them since Buu had one of his arms missing. After one kick, Lightning grabbed one of Buu's leg and with her strength, ripped it out as purple blood gushed out of it removed leg. Buu had only one arm and one leg left to fight and was panting; the wounds took a lot of its life force away. With one hand however, it began charging the super kamehameha, which then sent a light blue force of energy towards Lightning as Gohan and Luffy looked in despair, thinking she was dead. The smoke cleared as Lightning swept towards Buu, unscathed from the attack and put her two hands onto Buu and sent waves of Spiritual pressure, which soon the Buu reliazed he was going to explode and die for sure, but it was too late, as Lightning screamed and sent the spiritual pressure into its organs and Buu exploded, becoming nothing. Lightning panted as her spiritual pressure reached to its danger levels, becoming very low. She slowly fell to the ground, being unable to float in mid air, and was still panting. Matt returned back to the tower and back at the field and gave her the scroll, as she opened it and spiritual pressure was being restored to her. The other two were stunned by the performance, the fight being over within minutes.

Kendra tossed the Deva Path away, destroying it in the process as she shrugged and said, "Child's play." It was too easy for her as Naruto and Kakashi headed towards the center of the field, where all the heroes gathered. Cosmos appeared once again in the center and addressed them all. "The day has gone by fast. Rest and prepare for the next day." She nodded and all of them disappeared, while she dealt with the dead soldiers, moving them and burying them alone.

Chaos looked at the orb, on his throne, bored. The god was over ten feet tall and looked more of a demon than a human with horns. He was bored, and it didn't matter for him if he lost. In the end he knew he was going to win and there was little Cosmos could do to prevent it. Sure, she could buy time, but what good would that do? He chuckled at the thought and looked forward as Bernice and Snow had their reports.

"Our attack against Cosmos's fortress has failed, but we have gathered valuable intel. Also our prisoner has finally given information as well, as suddenly Goku, who was tortured with many cuts and wounds. He was defeated by Super Buu and was tied up in ropes enhanced by spiritual pressure from Bernice. Everytime he tried to go Super Saiyan level one, it would suck the life force of it, nullifying it.

"Let the man loose. He will not survive with the wounds he has now." Chaos studied the injured sayian as Snow pulled out his sword and destroyed the ropes as he lifted Goku and threw him out of the castle where he landed into the mud of the earth, miles away from the castle. Outside, the rain was pattering the ground loudly with the lightning striking and the thunder rumbling. Goku hoped he had enough to radiate his _chi_ to be detected by his son Gohan or anyone else…He hoped.

"Need a little help?" It was none other than Vegeta, who was once Goku's enemy and rival. He looked at Goku and picked him up. "You're pathetic Kakarot. Losing to Buu again?" Goku had no strength left to say anything, as Vegeta studied the sayian. "I'll give you enough _chi _to fly near the citadel where Cosmos and allies are. But I'm going to be a neutralist in this fight. I don't like Cosmos, but I am not a fan of Chaos eithier." He placed a hand onto Goku's body and gave him enough _chi_ to fly near the citadel. Vegeta left the scene quietly without being detected by Chaos.

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4: Questions Answered

**Chapter Four: Questions Answered**

The four Immortals were outside, far from the citadel, at the coast where an ocean crashed into the rocks, the waves short. The night was calmer than the day, the rain stopped but the lightning and thunder still clapped every now and then. They studied the scenery in peace, not sleeping compared to the other heroes. They did not say much to each other as they wanted to hear the ocean waves crash, as a peaceful thing. Their silence was compromised by Ichigo, as he approached them.

"I want to know one thing: Why are us, Soul Reapers, or Shinigami related to you Immortals?" Ichigo questioned the four. Nick rose up from sitting down the ground and teleported the five into a library, where billions of books were in shelves similar to libraries. The books ranged from newspapers to books by other gods/goddess themselves written. Nick held his right hand within seconds, the book he wanted, a blank black book was in his right hand. He flipped through the thick book until finding a picture with a pyramid. Of course, the Immortals were at top, behind them were the Hollowfied soldiers and before that was Spirit reapers and at the bottom were soul reapers and shinigami. There were notes and summary of the four races as the writing was handwritten in black ink as he shoved Ichigo the book.

"Read it. As you can see, we're at the top. And you're at the bottom. We all use Reiatsu, or simply for us Immortals, Spiritual pressure only, but its a different type. Think of it as Reiatsu and Reiryoku combined into one. I actually don't know why you cannot move up the pyramid... It may have something to do with the genes despite our similarities. My wife Kendra has spent many hours researching this, but no luck."

"One more question…" as Ichigo looked around and found a table where they all sat down comfortably. Matt formed a chess board made of simple wood with the pieces and played against himself slowly as he studied the board, paying no attention to the others. Lightning and Kendra played with their hair, as there was nothing to do.

"Is the Gotei 13 going to be involved with this…Are you associated with them at all?" Ichigo put the book down. They bored him. Nick was at silence for a second and then replied back slowly.

"I don't have a problem with the Gotei 13, but my friends do, the Immortal Guard. They're not known to anyone except the three I brought here. They do appear for ceremonial events, within the Immortal community. Anyways… I believe we met for a friendly chat once and let's say the soul reapers then resented us, only because we are superior to them. It all depends; Not all Immortals are superior to a Soul reaper." Nick read Ichigo's thoughts instantly and replied back, "And I hope your friend Chad will fight next time…I would question my position there fighting against humans who were corrupted by dark spiritual pressure." Nick yawned as Matt already finished the chess game by himself and the wooden board and pieces were cleaned up instantly back to its original position. "I think theres not much else we can do right now to pass the time until tomorrow; so good night to you." Nick tipped an imganiargy at at Ichigo and the four Immortals were gone instantly back to their own quarters. Ichigo left the massive library, walking back to his own dorm.


End file.
